


I want you back

by Sky_Girls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Girls/pseuds/Sky_Girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting her back it’s not the actual reason why they are in New Mexico but it is a very real possibility and Scott can’t stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on tumblr. You can find it on sky-girls.tumblr.com

Getting her back it’s not the actual reason why they are in New Mexico, according to Lydia Kira is in serious danger, and when Lydia says “serious danger” corpses are involved, so the actual reason why they are in New Mexico is to make sure Kira’s is not. But getting her back is a very real possibility and Scott can’t stop thinking about it.

Kira left beacon hills almost a month ago and from there, things just went downhill for him, and for everyone to be honest. Scott sneaks a glance at Lydia through the rearview mirror, despite everything they’ve all been through she got the short end of the stick, he wonders if she’ll ever get over what happened in the last month, he wonders if any of them will.

“Turn right.” She tells him from her place at the back tucked at Stiles’ side, her voice shaky and weak.

They are in the middle of the desert and everything looks the same for him but she is the one with the weird sixth sense so he does it.

A few minutes later they reach a cave.

“Here.” Lydia says.

“Are you sure?” Malia asks from her sit next to Scott, Lydia nods. “Let’s go then.” 

They all step out of the jeep (that’s miraculously still working) and head to the cave.

“So besides Kira what do you feel in there?” Malia asks Lydia.

“Her mother…” She answers, somewhat doubtful.

“Something else?” The werecoyote asks again.

“Our deaths, maybe.” The banshee answers truthfully, he voice shaking. Malia puts a comforting hand on Lydia’s shoulder and they start walking.

They’ve been walking for awhile when they stumble upon Noshiko. She looks bruised and battered. A small part of Scott’s brains registers that she also looks terrified, but he shuts it down immediately, Noshiko Yukimura is never terrified; even with the nogitsune incident she was mostly calm and collected. He doesn’t want to think what’s going on with Kira if it manages to actually scare her mother.

“Good, you are finally here.”She tells them and starts walking. “Follow me.”

“You knew we were coming?” Stiles asks but she just ignores him and keeps walking. He looks at Scott indignant before he starts walking.

They stop when the reach a hidden spot on the cave.

“So what is happening?” Malia asks.

“They have her.”Noshiko answers. “They have Kira.”

“Who does?” Scott inquires a little frantic.

“And why?” Lydia adds

“I don’t know who they are or what they are.” The Kitsune tells them. “But the moment they saw how out of control Kira’s Kitsune was they decided she was dangerous and couldn’t be left to wonder around, they want to kill the Kitsune inside her and they don’t care if it kills her too.”

Noshiko’s words hit Scott like a ton of bricks, leaving him unable to breath. He doesn’t even want to consider the possibility of Kira dying; he can’t lose her.

“So what do we do?” Scott straightens his shoulders, decided to get out of that cave with Kira alive, no matter what.

“They have her in the center of the cave, in this moment they are performing a ritual that’s going to drain all the energy off her body so they can destroy the Kitsune.” Noshiko explains. “The first thing we need to do is to stop that ritual, then we need to get as far away from here as possible.”

“Won’t they follow us?”

“For what I’ve gathered they have a territory and they are not allowed to leave it.”

They don’t ask how she’s gathered that information or if she’s 100% sure that it’s true. They just look at each other and follow Noshiko deeper into the cave.

When he sees her, his heart stops, she looks so pale and fragile, so unlike the Kira he knows and loves. His first instinct is to run to her, to take her in his arms and take her back home where she can be slightly safer, but he’s pretty sure that the group of people surrounding her won’t let him do it without a fight. 

Scott has two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder and probably a concussion by the time they get in the car, but he really doesn’t care because he can feel Kira’s heart beating against his chest and Lydia’s voice telling him that Kira is safe now still resonates in his ears and that’s all he needs for now.

They’ve been driving for about an hour when she starts to wake up. The first thing he notices is her heart speeding up and the smell of fear feeling up the car, then she opens her eyes, frantic, her hand instinctively goes to her hip where her katana is supposed to be.

“Hey, calm down.”Scott whispers, caressing her cheek. “You are safe.”

“Scott?” She asks, her heart beating slower for a few seconds. “What happened? Where is my mom?” Kira’s heart starts beating fast again until Noshiko’s hand finds her.

They find a small road-side motel far enough from the dessert and decide to spent the night. Scott and Stiles share a room and the three teenage girls another while Noshiko gets one for herself. Stiles starts complaining but the older Kitsune shuts him up with a glare.

Scott hears her late at night, sneaking out of her room unmistakably anxious so with a quick glance at Stiles to make sure he’s asleep he follows her. He finds Kira sitting in the back of the building, her eyes fixed in the desert in front of them.

“What’s wrong?” He asks and she jumps surprised. He sits next to her wondering how lost in thought she was to not hear him come.

“Nothing.” She answers shrugging. “It’s just that so much has happened to you, to the pack, in the last month, you guys seem so…broken. It’s unsettling.”

“You’ve been through a lot too.”

“Yeah…”

“What happened?” He asks her softly, curious but not wanting her to feel like she needs to tell him if she doesn’t want to.

“We were supposed to meet with what my mom calls Spirit People, people with deep knowledge of the supernatural who could help me tame the Kitsune.” She starts to explain. “So when we run into this big group of people who instantly knew what we are, we thought it was them, they offered to help and that’s what they were trying to do for a while, I trained with them, they taught me to meditate, but when it was clear that the Kitsune didn’t want to be tamed they got a bit violent.” He voice crack with the words, so he sits closer to her hugs her. She nestles against his neck and keeps talking. “Soon we discover that they weren’t Spirit People but something else, something darker maybe. We tried to fight but they outnumbered us, they caught me and let my mom go with the warning that if she ever came back they would kill her.”

He just sits there hugging her for minutes before she calms down.

“I’m glad that you guys came.” Kira whispers. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.” He didn’t want to lose her, couldn’t even stand the thought of it, his motives were completely selfish. “I’m glad that you are alive.” He tells her pulling her closer to him. 

“Yeah.” Kira giggles, and the sound makes a warm feeling settle on his chest. “I’m glad too.”


End file.
